Princesa
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Se quejaba constantemente cuando él la llamaba "princesa", sin embargo no decía nada cuando la trataba como una.


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :3_

 _Bueno, a modo de despedida de año le he traído un lindo, dulce, meloso One-Shot, con mucho fluff. Sí, como lo leyeron, Jeffy, la que hama locamente las tragedias ha escrito un one-shot puramente cursi. El mundo puede destruirse si quiere (?. Ahora que lo pienso... tal vez no sea una buena idea hacerlo U.U' Pero ya qué, este no es el único, tengo dos más en cola, son aún más asquerosamente dulces que este x3_

 _¡Ah! Sólo por las dudas..._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido no apto para diabéticos. No me hago cargo de picos de leucemia, vómitos color arcoíris ni diabetes de segundo grado (?) Quedan advertidos. (?_

 _Bien, mientras ustedes leen... yo iré a vomitar arcoíris x3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Days**_ _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Princesa

* * *

―Ah~, Kido~, si te viera la Cenicienta te tendría envidia~. ―Comentó Kano casualmente mientras veía a Kido lavar los platos después de la cena.

La líder estaba por contestarle cuando de repente un estruendoso « _plash_ » se escuchó en la sala. Tanto Kano como Kido se asomaron para qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Al miembro número uno se le fueron los colores del rostro cuando vio que en la sala estaba Mary espantada siendo contenida por Seto y sosteniendo su caja vacía de pinturas, al parecer la pequeña medusa se había tropezado con algo y todos su acrílicos se cayeron. Algunos, los que estaban mal cerrados, se derramaron en el piso, manchando el suelo.

Kano soltó una risotada teñida de burla antes de salir disparado del lugar, evitando así ser paralizado por la albina.

Kido simplemente suspiró cansada.

―¡Pe-Perdóname, Kido! ¡No era mi intención! ―Se disculpó mirando a su líder con culpabilidad genuina―. ¡Yo lo limpio!

―Tranquila, Mary, lo haré yo. Tú ve a dormir que es demasiado tarde. ―Le respondió Kido mientras entraba a la lavandería por los trapeadores y los demás objetos de limpieza.

Mary iba a objetar algo, sin embargo Seto intervino antes de que dijera nada.

―Vámonos, Mary, te leeré un cuento. ―Ofreció y los ojos de la medusa parecieron brillar.

―¡Bien! ―Exclamó y ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

Kido suspiró por enésima vez y se dispuso a limpiar aquel desastre. Estaba muy cansada sin embargo sabía que si no limpiaba el acrílico después no podría sacarlo ni con cloro puro.

Al cabo de un rato Kano apareció de nuevo con su usual sonrisa.

―No pensé que realmente me harías caso y le hicieras una competencia a la Cenicienta, líder. ―Comentó traviesamente mientras la veía.

Kido le regaló una mirada fría pero no se dejó caer en la provocación, por lo que siguió fregando.

―Sin embargo déjame darte un consejo: si quieres ser una oponente formidable deberías ser más atenta, porque por ejemplo, ahí te quedó una mancha ―Dijo con aires sapientes y a la líder le tembló el pómulo derecho, lo mataría, definitivamente lo haría, pero antes de siquiera pensar en golpearlo el rubio ya se había posado a su lado y, con tono confidencial y acercándose a su oído, le dijo:―. Te ayudaré, pero no se lo digas a nadie o sino perderás. ―Y le guiñó un ojo.

Kido estaba por replicarle pero Kano pasó de ella y agarró un trapo, _limpio_ , lo pasó sobre el lugar en donde estaba la mancha y fregando con fuerza, pero en vez de quitarla sólo la estaba expandiendo más, bajo la mirada horrorizada de la líder.

Kano levantó el trapo y observó la gigantesca mancha.

―Ups… ―Se levantó y mientras retrocedía lentamente, sonrió nervioso.

Kido, en absoluto silencio, se levantó también y señaló en dirección al pasillo.

―Largo. ―Dijo duramente.

―A-Ah… Lo siento mucho, Kido… ―Se disculpó pobremente―. ¡Pero mira el lado positivo, ahora tendrás más práctica! ―Agregó torpemente.

La líder no dijo nada, pero agarró el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance, para desgracia de Kano, un trapeador e hizo el amague de tirárselo por la cabeza si no se largaba lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Kano obviamente entendió el mensaje, pero recordó qué fue lo que lo llevó hasta ahí en primer lugar.

―Está bien, me iré, pero no sin antes decirte qué es lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar~.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó ella todavía en pose amenazante, ella no quería una respuesta, quería que se fuera antes de cometer un asesinato y luego no sólo tener que limpiar la gigantesca mancha sino también la sangre del idiota.

Acto seguido Kano volvió a su actitud de siempre y, con una mano en el abdomen y la otra sosteniendo la punta de su chaqueta, realizó una reverencia.

―Mi estimada princesa ―habló con tono solemne―, la he visto tan atareada que yo mismo me preocupé por acondicionar adecuadamente sus aposentos y ahora ya están listos para que los use y descanse. ―Finalizó con pose de soldado pero sonriendo todavía.

Kido, algo sorprendida, suspiró.

―Lárgate ―Repitió y ésta vez Kano le hizo caso―. ¡Y no me llames princesa!

El rubio soltó una risita.

―Como usted ordene~. ―Y se fue.

Aproximadamente media hora después Kido por fin terminó de limpiar y ordenar todo, por lo que satisfecha se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos un poco, sabía que no podía dormirse ahí, que para eso tenía su cama pero el cansancio le estaba pasando factura y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Al rato apareció Kano, levemente preocupado por no haber oído a Kido entrar a su cuarto, el cual de verdad había ordenado, entonces pudo ver a la peliverde dormida en el sofá, y él sonrió suavemente.

Con sumo sigilo se acercó hasta donde estaba y, con cuidado de no despertarla, la alzó al estilo princesa, donde ella se acomodó inconscientemente. Kano sonrió de nuevo.

―Ah~ Kido-chan~ ―Exclamó en voz baja observando su rostro dormido y llevándosela a su habitación―, no te gusta que te diga "princesa" pero no tienes ningún inconveniente con que te trate como una. ―Y soltó una risita traviesa.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kano la recostó sobre la cama y la arropó cuidadosamente. Estaba por irse, cuando un pensamiento fugaz asaltó su mente y, suspirando rendido se le acercó de nuevo.

―Espero que no te conozcas el cuento de la Bella Durmiente. ―Susurró antes de bajar su rostro y besar con cariño la frente de ella, si seguía el cuento de besarla en los labios, no viviría para contarlo, ni festejarlo.

Decidió, antes de marcharse, apagar su despertador, y él se sacrificaría por todos y se levantaría temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero la dejaría dormir en paz.

Ahora sí, se iba, su vida correría un grave peligro si se quedaba más tiempo, pero una voz adormecida lo detuvo, congelándolo al instante.

―¿Kano? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio, siendo consciente de que Kido estaba mucho más dormida que despierta y que probablemente no recordaría nada mañana, respondió:

―Simplemente pensé que en algún momento el príncipe tendría que ayudar a su trabajadora princesa. ―Se giró para verla, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no lo escuchaba, pues estaba profundamente dormida.

Salió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, donde deshizo su máscara, revelando así su rostro completamente rojo.

Dios, pensó nerviosamente, debo dejar de decir tantas cursilerías.

De vuelta, y por última vez, giró su rostro para mirarla dormir.

―Pero si es por Tsubomi-chan de verdad vale la pena decir estas y todas la cursilerías del mundo. ―Se dijo a sí mismo encaminándose hacia su propio cuarto, después de todo él también estaba cansado.

* * *

 _Sinceramente sé que el Fluffy no es lo mío, sin embargo intentarlo no cuesta nada u Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que puede que me haya quedado un asco también, pero prefiero no pensar en eso UwU_

 _Cualquier cosa... háganmelo saber, ¿sí? :3_

 _Bien, ¡hasta la próxima!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
